Tartaros
by Black Blood Alliance
Summary: Summary: In the war between GH and FT, GH was defeated, but Makarov's wounds had finally sunk in and left him for dead, and Bluenote killed Gilarts. Could Tartaros choose now to strike Fairy Tail? NxLu, GrayxJu, GazeelxLev, ElfxEver, etc.
1. Dealing with Fairy Tail

**Summary: **Grimiore Heart has been defeated by Fairy Tail, but not before leaving a devastating blow on the guild. Makarov's wounds had finally sunk in and left him for dead, and Bluenote killed Gilarts when he was weakened. Zeref has disappeared as well. Could his disappearance have something to do with the final dark guild, Tartaros?

_Dealing with Fairy Tail_

Everyone was assembled. The room was nearly pitch black, illuminated by a small light that emanated from one of the persons sitting at the rectangular table and a small lamp in the corner of the room. Four people sat on each of the longer sides of the table, and only one sat at the short end of the table: the Guild Master.

"Oracion Seis and Grimiore Heart were both defeated. While the former was of the doing of several different guilds, only one guild had a major role in the undoing of them. I'm sure you all know just who I am referring to?" the Guild Master asked quietly.

It was definitely a rhetorical question. There wasn't a single guild that could refer to themselves as a guild that didn't know about Fairy Tail and their accomplishments.

"Of course, Guild Master," they all said in unison. This pleased him very much.

"I'm sure you all do. The guild's name is Fairy Tail, and they have turned themselves into a threat capable of destroying the entire Balam Alliance single-handedly. However, there is an almost surefire way to deal with them. Grimiore Heart and Oracion Seis failed to recognize Fairy Tail's biggest weakness. They become stronger with another's downfall," he said simply.

"They also underestimated the guild, of course. However, that wasn't their ultimate downfall. We have to deal with Fairy Tail before they can grow more powerful. They are undoubtedly still recovering from their battle with Grimiore Heart, and they have lost two of their most powerful guild members. Makarov is dead, and he was one of the more powerful Wizard Saints. Gildarts is dead, and he is capable of being a Wizard Saint. With them out of the way, Laxus is currently the only threat."

"What about the Dragon Slayers?" one of the guild members asked. "They have yet to reach their full potential and are still quite powerful, especially Salamander."

"I am aware of the rare trio of Dragon Slayers they have come across. However, that is what my plan takes into effect. We will have to do this quickly in order for it to work, also." The Guild Master paused for a moment. "My plan is that we plan a systematic annihilation of all the more powerful members of Fairy Tail."

"Grimiore Heart and Oracion Seis were powerful indeed," the Guild Master continued. "However, even if the plan doesn't work, we can easily overpower Fairy Tail as they are now. We are, also, the most powerful of the Balam Alliance. Furthermore, we have an advantage that the other two dark guilds didn't, and one tried to aquire," he said, and allowed himself a small smile. "I hope Fairy Tail is ready, because by the end of the month, they will all be destroyed!" he yelled, and Tartaros cheered as he finished his speech.


	2. Beginning

**Summary: **Grimiore Heart has been defeated by Fairy Tail, but not before leaving a devastating blow on the guild. Makarov's wounds had finally sunk in and left him for dead, and Bluenote killed Gilarts when he was weakened. Zeref has disappeared as well. Could his disappearance have something to do with the final dark guild, Tartaros?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, form, or fashion.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Oi! Natsu!" the ice alchemist shouted in anger. The pink-haired Dragon Slayer was smiling and wiggling Gray's underwear out.

"This is why you don't strip, porn star!" Natsu growled and began jumping from table to table to avoid Gray.

Lucy massaged her temples in an attempt to calm herself. Juvia sat across from her, watching the whole exchange between Natsu and Gray. Lucy had her book in front of her, flipped to the fifth chapter. She had been going over her book recently in an attempt to find any corrections or revise. She was thinking about having it published. A pair of feet landed on Lucy's book and jumped off nearly a second later. On Lucy's book now were footprints.

"Damn it, Natsu!" Lucy yelled, getting up from her seat. He was now a couple of tables away, but that didn't keep him safe from the Celestial Mage's wrath. Natsu was still laughing until he noticed Lucy's face.

"Hey Luce, you aren't really mad are y-" he got cut off and nearly thrown off the table as Gray caught up to him and hit Natsu's jaw. Rather, Natsu lost his balance and fell off the table. Gray grabbed his boxers and hurriedly put them on.

Natsu rubbed his eyes and saw someone standing over him. One of Lucy's hands was against her hip, and the other was holding a book. "Look at what you did!" she exclaimed.

Natsu pulled himself up and looked at the partially damaged book (well, not actually a book, but a stack of papers). It was a wonder that they hadn't been scattered everywhere. Natsu raised his hands in front of him in defense. "Don't yell at me!" He pointed at Gray, "That idiot was chasing me around and got me to step on your book."

"Who are you callin' an idiot?" Gray snarled. "You wanna go or something, matchstick?"

"Any day droopy eyes," Natsu snapped back, and their foreheads were touching as they went back and forth. Erza slammed her hands against the table and stood up in anger, but someone beat her to yelling at the dimwits.

"Enough!" a voice yelled from the bar table. Laxus was leaning against it, a drink next to him.

Natsu and Gray were quiet immediately. Even Natsu was smart enough to know that Laxus was going through a tough time. The new Guild Master gazed up at the ceiling, as if trying to question God for the sudden removal of Makarov.

Natsu sat down at Lucy's table. "Can we do a job sometime soon?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"I'll go as well," Erza invited herself, walking to the table the trio were currently at. "Don't forget that I am a member of 'Team Natsu' as well," she added with a small smile, which was about all she could muster. Even so, the sudden change in nature surprised Lucy pleasantly.

"You three can have at it. I'm not leaving this guild except to go home," Gray muttered. "Fairy Tail just isn't the same anymore. This guild isn't used to death," Gray said. His head hung low, and a small tear crossed his face as he scowled.

"Gray…" Lucy muttered concernedly.

Natsu stared at the ground as well and rested his head on his palm. Even he seemed to be extremely quiet nowadays. He hadn't broken into her house once since they returned from Tenrou Island. Well, what was left of Tenrou Island anyway. Fairy Tail had been shunned on their own island. It had been destroyed, and two extremely powerful guild members were killed.

Laxus and Cana were taking it the hardest, however. Cana had informed Lucy that Gilarts was her father on the way back from Tenrou Island, and she could never forget Gilarts's last words. _"Cana, I always knew. Ever since you were born, I've always known the truth. I just didn't know how to confront you about it, and as time went on, I just couldn't to it. But no matter how I may have showed it, I always loved you, Cana."_

Cana hadn't shown up at the Guild ever since. This, in truth, had worried Lucy. Although Cana could be a little...odd, sometimes, it felt like something was missing when the Guild's biggest drinker wasn't there chugging a barrel of Mead.

"Yeah, let's do a job," Natsu muttered. Tears were falling down his face now as well. His shoulders were shaking. "Gramps….Gilarts…They both would want us to," he continued and picked himself up.

Lucy smiled softly. Natsu would always be Natsu, she assumed. "Happy, are you coming?" Lucy asked the blue Exceed that lay on the table they previously inhabited.

"Aye," he replied. It wasn't his casual, excited way of saying it, but he still sounded content nevertheless. He pulled himself up from the table and flew over to the job board. Lucy ran her finger among the board. "We need a particularly high paying job. If we are to split it among the three of us, then-"

"Why aren't you counting yourself, Lucy?" Happy asked, tilting his head as if he was actually serious (which he was).

Lucy sighed, too tired to snap at him. "Right, sorry Happy," she apologized sarcastically. "If we split it among the FOUR of us, then-"

The doors to the guild slammed open. Jet stood at the doorway, panting perpetually and bleeding profusely down his left shoulder.

Mirajane snapped her head up, "Jet, what's w-"

"Levy…and Droy…" he said inbetween breaths. "Someone took them!"

"The guild members gasped in unison. Laxus's head snapped at the sudden commotion and he stared at Jet with worry. "Who took them?" he asked, somehow able to maintain a calm voice.

"It was just one person, but he was so powerful..." Jet went on, still apparently unable to keep up with the recent events. "He had a sword, and he defeated the three of us nearly instantly. I'm not kidding either; we couldn't even see his movements! The only reason I got away is because I ran," he explained.

"You RAN and left your comrades to die!" Laxus nearly yelled at the top of his voice. Obviously, he wouldn't be exactly lenient when it came to things like that.

"No! Levy told me to warn the Guild! That man was also part of a Guild, but we don't know which one," Jet replied quickly in an attempt to appease Laxus's mad fury.

Laxus slammed his hand against the bar desk, and it nearly shattered. "I'll find them!" he said determinedly.

Mira grabbed his arm, "Wait, if you're gone, then who's going to-"

Laxus pulled away forcefully. "Mira, with nearly the entire guild present at the moment, no one in their right mind would assault us right now. This man couldn't have gotten far with both Droy and Levy. I'll ask around Magnolia and be back within a few hours. No one is to leave the guild until I return. That's an order!" he announced, glaring particularly at Natsu and Lucy. Laxus walked outside and closed the guild doors.

* * *

><p>Wait a minute here...Where is Cana? *GASP!* She's in trouble! :rascal:<p> 


	3. Erza's Stand

**Summary: **Grimiore Heart has been defeated by Fairy Tail, but not before leaving a devastating blow on the guild. Makarov's wounds had finally sunk in and left him for dead, and Bluenote killed Gilarts when he was weakened. Zeref has disappeared as well. Could his disappearance have something to do with the final dark guild, Tartaros?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, form, or fashion.

* * *

><p><em>Erza's Stand<em>

The Guild remained quiet for a few moments after Laxus's departure, but Erza stood up immediately, a determined look on her face. "You heard him! Everyone, stay here!" she yelled, a snarl on her face. _How can he expect us to sit here and wait while our Nakama have been taken!_ she thought. "I will search out the _rat _responsible for this. When we find him, we will declare war on their guild!" Erza spoke as a true Guild Master. While Laxus was more powerful, she was far more fit for the position, or that was her opinion anyway.

Natsu waved a fist in front of him, "So now you are telling us to wait while you disobey his orders? Why should we listen to yours?" he snapped. He was enraged. Natsu always was when his Guild had been threatened or attacked.

Gray walked next to Natsu, joining his complaint. "For once, I agree with this lizard-breath." Ignoring Natsu's retort, he continued, "You can't expect us to just stay here, can you Erza?"

Erza was still facing the doorway, her back to the duo. "Natsu, Gray, I understand your complaints. You don't want to sit still while our guild is in trouble. Believe me, I understand, and that is why I am going," she said, tilting her head so as to face them. "The entire Guild is enraged. If I let you two go, then it would only anger the others," she murmured.

"Who gave you the right to make that decision in the first place?" Gray demanded. He and Natsu, surprisingly, still hadn't backed down.

"I made a promise to Master," she replied, turning her head back to face the doorway and closing her eyes. "Please, I beg this of you." There was an emotion in her voice that Lucy had never heard before. It almost sounded like...fear? Did Erza know something that the rest of them didn't?

"Natsu, listen to her," Lucy pleaded.

Natsu glanced from Erza to Lucy, and placed an arm, albeit reluctantly, in front of Gray. "We will stop, for now," Natsu said, casting a look at Gray. The ice alchemist scowled, but nodded hesitantly.

Erza returned a small smile. "Thank you," she said, and walked out of the guild, her Heart Kreuz armor flashing in the light.

Lucy wrapped her hands around her shoulders and looked down sorrowfully. Fairy Tail almost always seemed to be on the verge of destruction. A hot (literally) hand gently touched her shoulder reassuringly. She looked up and saw Natsu gazing down at her, a small smile on his face. She smiled in return, and returned to her table.

* * *

><p>Erza walked on determinedly. She could remember Master's words as they rang clearly through her mind. They were his dying words. The scene itself was enough to shatter even Titania's heart.<p>

_Erza knelt down at the Master, who was bleeding profusely. His back lay on the ground and he stared up at the sky. "Erza, this Guild has went through so much. It saddens me that I have to leave. However, there is something I think you should know. I trust your judgment, and will entrust this information to you and you only. Fairy Tail has conquered many battles, and we have even lost a couple, but the biggest one has yet to come. Zeref's return has convinced me. The tides of the world are shifting, and something large is going to happen soon, large enough to shake the very foundations of Fiore, no, the world if not stopped. Fairy Tail has turned itself into quite a threat, especially to the..." he coughed up a spout of blood, which landed on his already stained clothing. "Balam Alliance. Two of the four most powerful dark guilds have fallen, both of which belong to that Alliance. However, the largest struggle has yet to come: Tartaros. They will undoubtedly make a move being the last of the Balam Alliance. They don't seek to avenge Oracion Seis or Grimiore Heart but to deal with Fairy Tail. We are definitely a threat to them. They are going to strike very soon, probably before we can recover from this battle. Be warned, Tartaros has been rumored to be the most powerful dark guild in all of Fiore, and they are also the largest base of intelligence other than the Council. I'm not even sure what we should do about Fairy Tail now. They will be saddened, no doubt, but you must lead them through this alongside Laxus. Stop Tartaros before they can become a bigger threat, Erza. If the Guild works hard enough, I have no doubt that we can do this. The sad thing is," he said, and tears were pouring down his face, "that I can't even watch you do so, and I considered you a daughter to me," he weeped._

Those were his last words, and Erza wouldn't take them for granted. She was more stronger now than she ever had been. Not just stronger in strength, but stronger in resolve. She would start this war and give Fairy Tail an upper hand, even if it took her life. She knew just where to do as well.

* * *

><p>She was pouring her energy into the cart that carried her. Her surroundings were a blur. The odd thing was that she couldn't feel any energy drain. Maybe it would only come back to hit her when it really mattered, but it mattered not. She was going to deal with this man.<p>

She saw a lone figure, running at a nearly imperceptible speed, and she could make out two figures slumped over his shoulders: Levy and Droy. She poured another load of energy into the cart and managed to catch up to him. She slid the cart to a stop in front of him. The man stopped. He was a little over six feet with black hair and black fuzz along his chin, probably a shaved beard. The oddest thing about him couldn't be noticed physically, however. She could feel no energy resonating from him.

"Erza Scarlet, hm? How did you know where I was going, or were you moving from your instincts? I heard you have great instincts, but the hotheaded Dragonslayer's one is better. What was his name? Natsu...?"

She knew what he was doing. He was trying to threaten her with knowledge from her guild. However, everyone knew about Natsu, she thought to herself and allowed a small smile. The fool was known throughout Fiore.

"What's the matter? Do you not know how to speak, and why are you smiling?" he asked, cocking his head to the right in a questioning manner.

Erza snarled at him. "You ask far too many questions. I wish for you to drop those two right now, or I swear it that you don't leave this battle alive," she snapped, her tone both deadly and serious. She wasn't kidding in the least.

He dropped them on the ground and shrugged his shoulders. "There, I dropped them? Can I go?" he smirked, drawing his sword.

"Don't play around!" Erza snarled. "Requip! Heaven Wheel Armor!" she shouted. She glowed with a ray of brilliance which dimmed in moments, revealing her and what she considered her most powerful armor.

"You wouldn't go serious on a human, now, would you?" he whispered in a false plead.

"You aren't human. You're a monster; no human would kidnap another's friends. You're a guild member of Tartaros," she said quietly.

"Wow, it seems that we aren't the only ones with information. But did you think I was kidding? I'm a human!" he revealed. Erza narrowed her eyes at his odd revelation. Jet had said that he could move extremely fast, and Erza had seen evidence of that a few moments ago, so why did she get the feeling he was telling the truth?

"I'm right, aren't I? I have no magical power whatsoever. I am just enhanced physically from the use of magic," he said as if it were obvious.

"Really, then this should be easy," she snarled and charged at a quick speed, swinging her sword when she came close. However, her blow met air. She gasped when she noticed a sword at her neck. _When did he-_

He was standing behind her, and with a swift, unseen flick of his wrist, his sword collided into her shoulder. She flew forward and turned immediately, her hand gripped on her shoulder.

"Don't kid yourself, hun," he said, clearly enjoying her surprise. "Do you think that a member of Tartaros would be so weak as to not be able to avoid a single blow. No offense intended. You are extremely talented, but you underestimate others _far too easily_," he hissed. "Requip to your fast armor, and get ready for an onslaught," he muttered, bending his knees.

Erza hesitated, "Requip!" she yelled. She was now in her Flight Armor, her fastest armor. Strength would mean nothing if she couldn't hit this man, whoever he was.

"Goooood," he said, licking his lips in anticipation. His vision was a blur as he charged, and Erza charged as well. Their blows met in the middle, and Erza had a slight chip on her stomach.

"Why are you holding back?" she demanded.

"Weird, I was wondering the same about you, or don't tell me. You are really this weak?" he taunted.

"As if!" she snapped and took to the air, attacking him from above. At one blink of her eye, her blade was above his head, which was completely disposed. The next, a sword was blocking her strike. She backed up and came from behind, moving with a lithe form and amazing speed. He raised his hand above his shoulder, his sword pointing behind him, and blocked Erza's strike from behind. She attacked from nearly every direction, and she moved at a speed that was so fast, she seemed to appear from one place or another.

The man's face was no longer calm but now a scowl as even he had trouble blocking all of her strikes. One of them managed to graze his abdomen, but it was nothing serious. Erza's strikes had also been slower than she normally would have been in this armor from the wound he had given her earlier in her shoulder. She then flew in front of him, about ten or so paces away. She was panting from her work, when really she had only struck him twice.

"You are as good as they say, no doubt," the man said. "Your diversity as a fighter leaves you as a threat alone. If it had been against some other member in the guild, save the Guild Master of course, you might have actually won." He was now directly in front of her in the blink of an eye. "However, half-credit is no good, I'm afraid," he frowned, and brought his sword down on her neck.

A large explosion struck the area. Erza had thought she was a goner, but now, in front of her, stood Jellal.

The member of Tartaros stared, a grimace on his face. "When did you get released, Jellal?" he had moved back nearly twenty yards to avoid the explosion.

"Who are you?" Jellal asked. "There's no way you should be able to avoid my attack."

He shrugged his shoulder. "It's true that I'm not normal, but there's nothing wrong with me, I promise." He glanced at Levy and Droy, who lay five feet from Jellal. He could probably get them before Jellal could interfere, but would be able to escape Jellal? If he couldn't he wouldn't be able to fight both Erza and Jellal. "My name is Azune, and I am a member of Tartaros. Remember the name well, Scarlet," he murmured, and he ran. Azune's form couldn't even be made out as he ran away at full speed.

Jellal glanced at Erza. "Are you ok?" he asked concernedly.

* * *

><p>OH! HE IS BACK! (Terminator) xD<p> 


End file.
